DESCRIPTION: The objective of this feasibility study is development of a sensitive instrument, based on image analysis, able to count megakaryocyte colonies (CFU-meg), the number of megakaryocytes per colony, megakaryocyte maturation and cell ploidy. This automatic counter can be used to: 1) measure the toxicity of anti-cancer drugs on megakaryocyte precursors, 2) determine the CFU-meg capacity of bone marrow harvested for transplant, 3) identify the presence or measure the activity of Thrombopoietin (TPO) for research and clinical purposes. TPO represents a future for treatment of thrombocytopenia, thus, tools to measure the bone marrow potential to produce megakaryocytes need to be prepared. Bone marrow transplant units routinely screen harvested marrow for its ability to produce CFU thus, the automated CFU-meg would be useful for hospitals and blood centers involved in the quality control of harvested marrow for transplant. Image analysis is an accurate and fast tool enabling rapid measurement in number and quality of particles existent within a field. Thus, operating with image analysis of megakaryocyte colonies is the best approach to measure all parameters of these colonies. Software focused on the measurement of CFU-meg as a routine tool, will represent an advance for clinical laboratories because automation would reduce staff time and provide excellent standardization. The ultimate goal of this project is to develop a complete system (equipment and software) to convert the CFU- meg assay into a simple test comparable to an ELISA test.